Kisses and Bite Marks
by Cupid's Knight
Summary: Puncture wounds, check; red eyes, check; insatiable thirst for blood, check since she had just eaten a plate full of raw, bloody meat; enhanced abilities, check. She couldn't believe it; she was a vampire.


**Alright, so... Just a little one shot that was swimming in my head.**

**Give it a try, and as always reviews make my day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses and Bite Marks<strong>

Feeling the roar of the engine between her legs, the cold wind on her face, and seeing the blur of the trees as her motorcycle flew by gave Quinn a sense of freedom and power, something that she had craved since she died on the cold, dark streets of Lima, Ohio.

The blonde took one hand off of the handlebars and felt around under the collar of her leather jacket, her fingers finding her neck and the nearly invisible bite marks that she knew she sported. It had all happened one night, when she was drunk off of her ass after one of Puck's parties. She was stumbling about the street, her thoughts a myriad of colors and sounds that bounced all over the place.

She decided to cut through an alleyway that would get her to her street in no time. She had crossed this alleyway thousands of times before, but she didn't stop to think that crossing a dark place in the middle of the day was no comparison to doing it at night.

Her hand found the rough brick wall to her right as she tried to keep upright; she could smell the garbage rotting inside the trash can, and the urine from so many people doing their business in public, when they couldn't or wouldn't wait to get to a place with a toilet. Her hazel eyes, although heavily dilated from the alcohol flowing in her system, caught several condom wrappers strewn about. It didn't take long for her to find the actual used condoms.

She held her free hand over her mouth, fighting back the urge to throw up. She was too focused on maintaining her balance and keeping her nearly-digested food from seeing the light that she was unprepared for what happened next.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, the freezing cold skin burning her own. She tried to struggle, but her assailant was too strong. She started to cry, feeling hot tears running freely down her cheeks. "Please, I don't have any money. I don't have anything for you to take that would be of any value to you. Please, let me go." The usually stony and cold-hearted head cheerleader couldn't process the fact that she was begging someone, let alone a stranger.

Her tears kept falling, fast and hot, from her gorgeous hazel eyes. She could feel the grip on her body loosening and thought that her assailant understood she didn't have anything of value. That thought was ripped away the next moment, when she felt sharp fangs ripping into the soft and pliant skin of her neck.

Her scream caught in her throat as she felt her blood trickling out of the wound. She felt lightheaded and weak. She didn't know what happened as her brain had shut down on her.

Suffice to say that next morning she woke up in her own room, curtains drawn and blinds down to ward of the light. Her head wasn't pounding, but her eyes hurt, her arm was bitching and her neck was stiff. She sat up and made her way to the bathroom, her legs wobbly and unstable. She looked into the mirror and jumped, terrified when she found a dark, crimson pair of eyes looking back at her.

She looked at her arm, trying to figure out what had happened. A slight slit on her forearm was the cause of her pain. The mark was red, slightly raised and it throbbed and pulsated; it looked recent. Running her fingers over it, she found the skin irritated and the touch sent jolts of pain through her body. She bandaged it and forgot about it.

Then it struck her; how hadn't she noticed? Her senses, she noted, were sharper, more acute and tuned into what was going on around her. From the lack of breathing in the house, she guessed she was by herself. She smelled... eggs and... bacon... freshly brewed coffee... and a scent so delicious to her nostrils that she couldn't help but take a bigger whiff.

The aroma tantalized her nose and tickled at her throat, which she just noticed, was dry and burning. She felt a small, sharp prick on her tongue and opened her mouth to reveal a new set of canines. She inspected them and observed that the pair on the lower set of teeth was shorter than its upper counterparts.

She decided to think about all this later, after she had eaten something. With inhuman speed, she made it down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There, in the middle of the top shelf, was a plate full of raw, bloody steak. She sniffed again, and not waiting, she grabbed the plate and proceeded to engulf it. The bloody pieces of meat felt good sliding down her throat. She finished the plate and suddenly she felt the burning in her throat lessening.

She put the plate in the sink and rinsed it. She went upstairs and looked up her symptoms. After thorough research she came to the conclusion that she was one of two things. Either she was a lunatic human that practices vampirism, or she was a real deal vampire. Subconsciously, her fingers traced her neck. As she caught the motion, she flew to her bathroom to look into the mirror. She turned her head, and on the side of her neck, almost indiscernible, were puncture wounds.

She made a mental checklist. Puncture wounds, check; red eyes, check; insatiable thirst for blood, check since she had just eaten a plate full of raw, bloody meat; enhanced abilities, check. She couldn't believe it; she was a _vampire._

Quinn brought herself out of her flashback, thankful that the road was free of vehicles. She revved her bike, pushing it to go faster. The bite had changed everything. She now had to wear shades whenever she was thirsty for her eyes would turn a demonic crimson red. She had to be incredibly careful around the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester; she didn't want the crazy woman coming after her for blood samples that would surely turn out altered.

She had to be extremely careful around the Glee Club, especially the tiny diva with the big voice, Rachel Berry. She didn't know what it was about the petite singer that Quinn just couldn't stay away from. Every time she was near the tiny brunette, her throat would burn as would her loins, so it wasn't just a matter of thirst. Quinn knew it was a matter of lust, and although the bite had given her new confidence to stand up to whomever the hell she damn well pleased, she couldn't find it in herself to talk to Rachel.

She couldn't risk losing control like that, especially in front of Rachel. Quinn had always had a bit of a self-restraint issue when it came to the doe-eyed girl, but now that her body was no longer human and therefore, no longer frail and mortal, and no longer her own, she couldn't put Rachel at risk by trying to violate her or bite her or both.

That's the reason she was cursing Mr. Schue and his sweater vests to the fiery pits of hell for pairing her up with the verbose mezzo-soprano. This was where she was headed; to the Berry household for their Glee assignment. Quinn let go a deep sigh and slowed down when she saw the house of the person who could be her downfall.

She drove the bike up the Berry's driveway, groaning internally when she only saw the diva's car parked in the space next to the one her bike would occupy. She parked her bike, and put the stand out, cutting off the ignition. She pocketed her keys, and readjusted her dark sunglasses. She had found out, the hard way, that although her skin didn't burn in the sunlight, her eyes were extremely sensitive to it.

She got up to the Berry's door and prepped her hand up to knock. She didn't have to as the door swung open, and Rachel stood inside, her smile welcoming the blonde haired Cheerio. Quinn let her hand drop and waited for Rachel to let her in. Rachel frowned when Quinn didn't automatically waltz inside, and furrowed her brow, inquiring, "Quinn, why are you not coming in?" Quinn swallowed and thought up a good excuse.

"Because some people don't like to assume that, just because the door is open, it's okay for them to go inside. I like to think I'm welcome inside, but I feel better when I hear the spoken invitation." She responded, her voice giving nothing away. Rachel blushed and looked to the floor, uttering, "Right, so, please come in, Quinn."

Quinn smiled tightly when she stepped inside the house. It was well-furnished, with taste and a homey feeling that Quinn's own home didn't have. From the kitchen, an aroma that in the past would've tempted Quinn wafted in, tickling her nostrils. She took a deep breath, when in reality she didn't need to breathe to know that Rachel was baking a batch of vegan chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, I just put in a batch of cookies in the oven. That should give us about 45 minutes tops to work on the Glee assignment before coming back down for a little break. How does that sound?" Rachel's smile was so wide, the HBIC thought her face would split in half. She nodded, nonetheless and followed Rachel up the stairs and to a door with a big, golden star that announced the occupant, 'Rachel Berry'.

Walking in, Quinn found the room to be somewhat like she had thought it would be: Broadway posters and playbills littered the walls, which were pained a deep yellow color, probably to resemble gold; an elliptical in a corner, her desk with her laptop, a dresser with a TV on top, a closet, and the diva's bed.

Turning around, Quinn took the time to observe what Rachel was wearing. Apparently, when the tiny singer got home, she didn't waste time changing clothes. The chocolate-haired diva was wearing short shorts, and a tank top. Quinn could feel the way her fangs elongated at the sight of the songstress' long, tan legs, the top swells of her breasts, and the smooth column of tanned flesh that composed Rachel's neck.

Rachel's smile turned into a confused look, and she took a step backwards, inadvertently closing the door. Without noticing, the head cheerleader now had the slim brunette pressed into the back of her door, trapped between it and her own body. Locking her eyes, still hidden behind the sunglasses, onto beautiful brown ones, the vampire smiled lightly, careful about not showing her fangs.

"Quinn? What are you doing? Please, retreat several steps so that I can move. Quinn?" Rachel's voice got smaller and smaller, and she looked up at the blonde with innocent, puppy dog eyes. That's when Quinn's control snapped. Her reasoning brain shut down, and she didn't realize any of the things she was doing.

Quinn bent down and placed her lips at Rachel's neck, softly kissing it. Moving higher and kissing the brunette's jaw and up to her ear, she whispered hoarsely, lust dripping from her voice, "Just tell me if you wanna stop," she gently trapped the earlobe between her teeth and tugged, and Rachel's knees buckled under her.

In a second, the cheerleader had her in her arms and on the bed, while she hovered over the petite mezzo-soprano. Quinn aggressively removed her jacket, throwing it on the floor. The white V-neck shirt she had under it hugged her torso, delineating powerful and firm muscles, as she moved back to hover over her prey. Rachel lifted shaking hands to the blonde's sunglasses, and not getting any negative signs from Quinn, she took them off. She gasped at what she found.

From the place that she usually would've found honest hazel irises staring back, she found a pair of deep molten crimsons. She felt like she should be scared, terrified of what those crimson irises meant. She instead felt a shiver of desire running down her spine, and wetness pooled at the apex between her thighs. Rachel saw the blonde taking a deep breath and her pupils dilated.

Quinn growled at the sweet, musky smell of the brunette's arousal as it spiked and flared. She dove in and, unlike her instinctual nature, softly brushed her lips against the plump ones under hers. The kiss was slow, tender; something that Quinn's new personality was not. Her inner beast regained control of her body and she possessively slanted her mouth over Rachel's, taking what she craved by force.

Her tongue pried the brunette's soft lips open, and slithered inside, her ears picking up Rachel's quiet and unintended moan. Quinn's tongue battled and wrestled with Rachel's, neither letting up. They pulled away, because even if Quinn didn't need to breathe, Rachel's superior breath control had its limits. Rachel took necessary deep breaths, as Quinn kissed her way down the diva's neck, licking over her accelerating pulse point.

Feeling the fluttering of blood rushing under her tongue almost had Quinn's vampiric side pulling through her psychic wall and biting down on the deliciously warm neck presented to her. Quinn shook her head minutely, restraining herself from drinking Rachel's sweet virginal blood, which Quinn had no doubt would taste like heaven on her demonic tongue.

To divert her vampiric side's lust for blood, Quinn ran her tongue back up to the diva's parted lips, hungrily taking possession of something that, by now, was rightfully hers. They parted once more, a pale, lone finger brushing the songstress' bottom lip, a quick pink tongue dashing out to lick it. Quinn shivered and brought the finger back to her mouth, moaning at the flare of arousal that coursed through Rachel's body at the action.

Quinn's patience had reached its limits; she pulled back and ripped the shirt she had on, her bra following. She stood from the bed and took of her pants and panties in one swift move. Hovering back over Rachel, who was stunned at seeing the blonde carelessly divest herself of her clothing, Quinn let her fingers ghost over the clothes that separated her naked body from the brunette's.

Looking deep into Rachel's eyes for any sign to stop, she lowered her head when Rachel nodded slowly. Her hands grasped at the clothing, and she peeled it off of Rachel, not wanting to destroy the pint-sized mezzo-soprano's property. With all their clothes out of the way, the HBIC took a second to run her eyes over every inch of skin.

Rachel's elliptical did wonders on her body; long, powerful, pale fingers whispered over toned thighs, up slim hips, higher on softly delineated abs to cup a perfect breast. Her hand curved perfectly over the mound and she squeezed earning a moan from Rachel. She kneaded the breast, bending over to suckle and lick the nipple of its lonely twin. She switched and repeated the process, earning herself a few groans and moans and selective swear words from the verbose diva.

She traveled south, dipping her tongue in the cute belly button. Quinn wondered how she never knew that the brunette had a belly button ring, but decided to leave the question for another time just because it made Rachel look sexier. She reached her wanted destination at the apex of soft, tan thighs. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, as if tasting her already. She didn't waste time and dove face first into the sweet wetness.

She licked at the clit, flicking it back and forth. She replaced her tongue with her thumb, pressing on the bundle of nerves, and continued stimulating it as her tongue went from the entrance of the beautifully shaved pussy to the clit, sweet and musky tasting juices searing desire on her tongue. She kept licking at the brunette's pussy, not aware of the hands woven into her hair that pushed her down to the heavenly sanctuary.

Rachel's moans had increased in intensity and rhythm, chanting 'Quinn' like a mantra. The blonde didn't let up until Rachel's walls came crashing down, juices flowing out of the tight hole and straight into her awaiting mouth. The cheerleader licked the excess juices off of the diva's trembling pussy and from her own face, moving up to hold herself above Rachel once again.

The brunette, mind still dizzy from her orgasm, reached her hands up to Quinn's wild blonde mane and tugged her down, slanting her lips over the blonde's. She whimpered at the erotic taste of herself on the vampire's tongue, and felt Quinn's hand trailing her inner thigh. They kept kissing as Quinn reached Rachel's cunt, and traced the girl's entrance with a single finger.

A flick of the songstress' talented tongue on her lower lip had her opening her mouth and pushing her finger inside. Rachel's body tensed at the intrusion, but relaxed as Quinn kept kissing her without moving the digit a single inch. When she felt the muscles around her finger relaxing, Quinn pushed all the way inside, loving the way that Rachel's warm, wet walls gripped her finger.

She started pumping slowly, in and out, in and out, with Rachel's soft, pleasured mewls and whimpers keeping tempo. As the diva grew louder, the vampire grew bolder, adding a second and, soon after, a third digit and started thrusting harder and faster into the tight pussy. Her head was nuzzling into Rachel's neck, and as she felt the diva reaching her peak, she whispered brokenly into the brunette's ear, "Please, let me..."

She didn't have to finish, because Rachel had grabbed her head between her hands and, looking straight into the crimson eyes that she knows wouldn't hurt her, she lifted her head up and exposed her neck. "It's yours, Quinn. Take it," the whispered declaration had Quinn's beast growling in glee.

The blonde gingerly dropped her head, her lips mere millimeters from the liquid she craved. She moved closer and kissed the spot on the jugular, as she lowered herself down, not wanting the bite to be fatal. She located her new bite target, and she licked the spot, silently telling Rachel, 'I'm gonna bite here, be prepared'.

She opened her mouth and bit down on the flesh, hard. Her fangs cut easily through her skin, and the blood flowed freely into her lips as Rachel screamed her second orgasm of the night, intensified by the pleasured pain from Quinn's bite. The blonde drank for mere seconds before pulling back, and licking the wound to seal it.

Minutes passed that felt like years, and Rachel came around from her orgasm-induced coma, and felt at her neck. She looked around her room. She was lying in her bed, naked but covered by a blanket. The blonde she was looking for was perched on the window, the tattered remains of her white shirt and a large pair of sweats that the diva recognized as her own covering the pale frame of the cheerleader.

She turned to look at Rachel, who observed the hazel orbs were back instead of the crimson pools she had seen before. The blonde stood from her place at the window and walked back to the brunette. Quinn's head dipped down as Rachel's moved up, their lips locking in a short but nonetheless ardent kiss that was a promise of love from both parties. "How can you turn me?" The mumbled inquiry cut through the silence and Quinn smiled at the eagerness in her starlet's voice.

"The way I was turned. I don't remember much, but while I was researching all my new-found abilities, I read something about blood exchange. This means that, for me to turn you, we'll need to drink each other's blood. It also explained a way to turn someone, in this case you, into my mate at the same time. The process is essentially the same, but this time, for you to become my mate, we'll have to do the blood exchange while we make love." She explained, her voice low. "That is, if you want to be my mate." She added as a quick afterthought.

Rachel looked back at her, straight in the eyes, and replied firmly, "Of course I want to be your mate, Quinn. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and everything that it entails" Quinn smiled, and, embracing her soon-to-be mate, voiced her feelings for the tiny brunette, "I love you too, Rach. With all that I am, all that I was and whatever I will be. Forever." They kissed, their promises of undying love and eternal devotion sealed by the meeting of their lips. And as the night wore on, they exchanged their blood, uniting them as one with the moon as their only witness.


End file.
